<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pokemon XV by Glowmoss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610083">Pokemon XV</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowmoss/pseuds/Glowmoss'>Glowmoss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ffxv x Pokemon, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:21:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowmoss/pseuds/Glowmoss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spending the summer on the road isn't what Noct would consider a 'fun time' but he's got his best friends with him and two very powerful eeveelutions at his side,so its not all bad!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>                         Rising Elite four</p><p> </p><p>Noctis looked down from his VIP spot in the crown city of insomnia,His father was about to start the yearly pokemon gym challenge. Trainers from all over would begin training their teams for the chance to challange the elite four and take on his father,the champion and claim his title as 'King' of Insomnia. Of course he himself wouldn't be participating,they already had a an elite four Clarus, Cor, Nyx and Iggys uncle- uhhh.....shit he forgot the older mans name. Oh well not like it mattered,leaning down next to his Umbreon sitting on one of the tables,he placed his arms on the table and laied his head down.</p><p>"Time for some R and R" he muttered into his arms, well he would have if Prompto hadn't practially knocked the door off its hinge.</p><p>"Nocttttt!"</p><p>Said twenty year old almost fell out of his chair,"dude,chill,I'm right here your going to burst my ear drums" </p><p>"Dude,we gotta go! Iggy says something happened during the announcement and he says all four of us needs to be there!" Argentum wheezed,His Wooloo just about holding him up. He'd gotten her when Ignis let him tag along on a trip to his country,the Glara region.

</p><p>"Really? Ugh I was just about to fall asleep,come on Umbra,looks like we got work to do" he groaned,running a hand over his belt,all six of his pokeballs where they should be,even if most of them were empty. </p><p>"Great! Lets go! Cloud,back in your ball!" </p><p>"Woo!" The small sheep bayed as it was returned to its great ball and slipped onto its trainers waist belt.</p><p>"So whats so important that you had to come all the way up here for?" The prince asked.</p><p>" I have yet to find out,Iggy just told me to get you and to meet by the stage once I did"</p><p>"What if it was nothing important and just wanted to mess with us?" Noctis pondered,with as many pranks he and Prompto played on his advisor It would make sense.</p><p>"I think I'd punch a man if he did"</p><p>Ding!</p><p>"Woah! Easy big guy! You almost flattened me!" Gladio turned around from backing into the elevator,indeed he'd almost stepped on the guy he was supposed to be guarding.</p><p>"My bad,you guys ready? We need to hurry,Iggy lookes like he's ready to pop a blood vessel"</p><p>"Cool" noctis smirked,hands in pocket as the three strided twords the side of the stage when a very worried looking blond was feverishly checking over his notepad.</p><p>"Mama!" Prompto yelled,snapping the other blond out of his thoughts,running up to Ignis with open arms he expected a hug only for a gloved hand to grab him by the cheeks.</p><p>"You've got white power around the corner of your mouth" he said,checking every inch of promptos face. </p><p>"Its crack" Prompto teased as Ignis gave him a very thorough cleaning as if they were going to be stage.</p><p>"Your turn noct" the advisor turned to noctis,a roller in one hand and a damp napkin in the other,Iggy was five seconds from going into full on mommy mode.</p><p>"Specks,I'm fine!" He tried shooing the taller man away from his face as the lint roller glided down over his butt and the wet napkin dragged itself over his skin.</p><p>"Lies,I can see cheeto dust on your lips,here" dispersing his cleaning items,Ignis pulled out a small box of Cubchoo mints and placed the tiny bear shaped mint in Nocts hand,"there,now you look presentable! Now then we-"</p><p>"And I would like to bring my son and his three Friends up for a very important announcement" Regis' disembodied voiced echoed through out the hundreds of speakers as the stadium clapped.</p><p>"Wait what?"</p><p>Soon they were being lead up to the stage where each of their respected family member was waiting for them.</p><p>"My son, you, Gladio,Ignis and Prompto we would like you four to take one our roles as elite four, we having been discussing this for quite some time and we think your finally ready,I'm not going to force this position on you this a choice," his said,placing a hand on his shoulder, "there is no wrong or right answer"</p><p>Noctis sighed and scratched the back of his neck,did he want to do it? No not really,but his father was asking him,not to mention on national tv and he didn't want to let him down so,"I accept,thank you for this opportunity" Gods above he really didn't want to do this but ughhhh obligations were a bitch!</p><p>Regis held out his hand for his son to shake,Noctis took it and felt the weight of responsibility crash onto his shoulders. While his father turned around back twords the mic to finish his speech he could see that his royal guards had also accepted their new roles with eagerness,couldn't be him,not in a million years.</p><p>Following Gladio off the stage Noctis burried his face in his hands,"I can't believe I said yes,ughhh"</p><p>"Cheer up man! Its not that bad! Besides,you got us!" Prompto wrapped his arm over the heirs shoulder.

</p><p>"But I'm always stuck with you guys,Yall ugly" a strong arm lifted him up by the back of his shirt. </p><p>"Says the guy who can't even a get a girls number" Gladio shot back,swinging him to and fro like Delcatty's skitty.

</p><p>"Your join to tear my shirt! Woah!" Now he was being cradled like a baby,heat ignited his face as he was being carried to the regalia,"would you put me down!"</p><p>"Awww does baby Noctty want him bottle?" Amicitia cood,rocking him like an infant while Prompto took pictures.</p><p>"Daw what sweet wittle baby! I just wanna eat him up!" The blond pinched his best friends cheeks.</p><p>"Ignis! Would you get these clowns off me?! Please!" They were right next to regalia,Galdio basically dropped him in his seat as everyone else climbed in. Rolling the roof up Ignis began driving,where exactly Noct had no idea.</p><p>"Specks,where are we going?"</p><p>"Back to your room,we have to pack after all" scientia replied, making a quick left.</p><p>"For what,exactly?"</p><p>"Before I left the stage your father instructed me to make sure all us got in some deep traning until this years challange is over,think of it as a road trip with no destination" the castle was coming in view as they pulled up to the front gate.</p><p>"Nooooo! Why can't I just train here? At home? Where theres AC and my bed?" </p><p>"Do I need to swaddle you again? Prince uncharming? Its just until summer is over dont be a bitch" gladdy reached for his horror book tucked safely under promptos seat.</p><p>"Whatever,Hey pryna" the pokeball on his belt shook open,revealing a lavander furred Espeon,she sat in her owners lap,purring softly, "you mind warping me to my room?"</p><p>"Peon~" she cried back,this particular Espeon had an abnormal amout of physic power,enough to actually warp things from point A to B.</p><p>"Thanks,your the only one I can count on,these nerds got nothing on you" he praised, rubbing underneath her chin.</p><p>"And just who do you think your talking too bzzt" Ignis' phone slid out from his back pocket and grew two light blue transpart 'wings'.</p><p>"Oh yeah,I forgot you liked to hang in Iggys phone,hi Swiss" </p><p>A gloved hand pulled the Rotom possessed phone out of the air,"Honestly Swiss,How many to times to I have to tell you,staying in my phone drains it,plus Kings Knight is still updating"</p><p>"Oh shit,I forgot about that!" Gladio pulled out his own phone as Ignis came to a complete stop. Exiting the car the four of them made their way inside the Castle,well just through the front door,after that Noctis and his Espeon warped away in trickling blue lights.</p><p>"Vee vee!" Promptos leg almost bunckled as his Eevee demanded attention,he didn't even hear its pokeball open!</p><p>"Neen,what are you doing outside your ball? You almost made me fall!" Prompto scolded lightly,arms open for his baby eevee to jump into.</p><p>"She gets you everytime,Im surpised you haven't fallen yet" Gladio waggled his finger in front of the normal type,letting her playfully nibble on his finger.

</p><p>"Mr.Scientia! Theres trouble in the kitchen!" One of the head chefs yelled,Ignis' Ralts was trailing after him,he often let the fairy and psychic stay in the Castle and be his third eye,literally. Eve,his ralts, also had a very powerful sense of psychic powers,enough so that she could project images into Ignis' head when asked,even allowing her to read minds!

</p><p>"Be there in tic Mr.Rylo,you two make sure you pack light,and go wake Noctis up I'll be with you in a moment,coming Mr.Rylo!" And like that the advisor was gone leaving the shield and the shooter.</p><p>"Guess we should get going huh? I thi-" a rather large and very heavy pokemon threw it self at Gladio,knocking the man to ground and covering him with drool, "aw come on King! You know slob dosent wash out!" A fossile pokemon,Tyrunt, roared above its trainer,happy to have him back home.</p><p>"He just loves you man,just accept your fate 

</p><p>"I wish he'd show his love a little differently ugh," the short Dinosaur jumped and pawed at Gladios legs,"yeah yeah,hold your Mudbrays" pulling out his own pokeball "You'll have plenty of time to run other people over ok?" The ball shook ever so lightly in his hand and he clipped it back onto his belt as they waited for the elevator to arrive.</p><p>"Do You really think I'll be a good Elite member? I mean,I dont exactly have the best team between all four of us and- oh god my spine!" Gladio slapped the freckled covered man on the back,nearly breaking his spine in the proccess.</p><p>"Come on,have you seen Tyrunts weaknesses? None of us have had the chance to strengthen our team to the best of our abilities Prom,you just gotta get out there and do what feels natural you know?"</p><p>They came to a stop and the golden door opened,leading to the princes' room.</p><p>"Hey,Noct! You packed?!" Prompto yelled, letting his eevee down.</p><p>"Do you really think,'mr. I like to sleep 24/7' actually packed anything?"</p><p>"Yeah your right,"Prompto opened his friends bedroom door,to no ones surprise! To find Noctis knocked out sleep with his Espeon and Umbreon asleep next to him like they didnt have things to do.</p><p>"You littl-hey Tyrunt,i think Noctis wants some love" the dinosaur exploded out of its ball. Practically dive bombing ontop of the prince, his Espeon and Umbreon moved out of harms way,leaving their owner to be assassinated in drool.</p><p>"Pffh! Ok im up! Call King off! Damn it!" Noctis yelled trying to prevent his duckbutt hair from being destoryed by pokemon drool, "Thanks Umbra,Pryna your a real help!"</p><p>Said Umbreon only tilted his nose up at him in silence, Noctis groaned and rolled over on the side of his bed,"hey,wheres Iggy?" </p><p>"Had Advisor stuff to do,he told us to make sure your lazy ass got packed up" Gladio opened the closet door, "damn maybe try adding some color yeah?"</p><p>"Hey,it's the royal family color,toss me that jacket yeah?" He pointed to a gray hoodless jacket,"thats my good luck fishing jacket" </p><p>"Its 90 degrees outside,why would you wear-? Never mind,just grab some shit so we can bounce" Gladio pulled out his phone,Ignis had sent him a message, "come on you weeb pack up already! And you," he pointed to Argentina, "go pack"</p><p>"Gotcha,see you in a bit,boys! Argentina! Going ghost!" He saluted his friends and left for his own room in the castle. </p><p>"Ok,Ima go pack my junk, and Noctis"</p><p>Said prince was petting his dark type absent mindedly,"yeah yeah,I'll meet you in the elevator in like," he checked his phone, "Five minutes"</p><p>"Fine,but if Iggy comes up here and sees you asleep-"</p><p>Noctis cut him off, "Just go! Im a grown man I can pack my own cloths!" Gladio rolled his eye and he and his Tyrunt disappeared into the elevator, "whelp,looks like Iv got packing to do....hm hey Pyrna,should I bring my shorts?"</p><p>"Espon"</p><p>"Yeah,might as well"</p><p>And true to his word Noctis did meet his guards at the elevator,takeing the metal box down stairs. Ignis was already there waiting,small travel bag next to the door and out of the way as he ran about,making sure everything was in order.</p><p>"Oh,Apologies gentlemen, shall we be off then?" He asked undoing the apron around his waist and folding it into a almost microscopic square.</p><p>"Yeah, lets," Noctis yawned, "bouce,I'm ready to get some sleep in in the way there" </p><p>"Noctis" Regis had finally made his way back from the stadium, "I'm glad that you accept my offer,I know you wouldn't accpeted if didn't think you could do it," his father placed a proud hand on his shoulder,"I pray that you make unbreakable bonds on your journey,walk talk my son and may the Six guide you,all of you"</p><p>The king received a light bow from his sons guards,"we will protect him as we always have,your highness"</p><p>"That is all I can ask,oh and do give him a swift kick in the ass if he gets himself in a rut" Regis wacked his sons rear with the end of his cane.</p><p>"You can count on it Sir" </p><p>"Yeah pff! we'll keep an eye on him"</p><p>"Thank you,I pray for your safe travels" </p><p>"Bye dad,try not to fall out of any more chairs while im gone,ok?" Noctis teased as he walked backwards down the stairs.</p><p>"Only because you caught me by surprise!"</p><p>The two royals laughed at the old memory of a young Noctis hidding in his fathers study room and surprising him. </p><p>"Lade!" Regis Gallade came to a stop next to them,tugging on his arm and pointing to someone back inside the Castle.</p><p>"I have more work to do,But make sure you keep in touch,alright?"</p><p>"Yeah,Yeah,I'll call,dont over work yourself ok? LaeLae,keep an eye on him would you?" The blade pokemon nodded as it guided it trainer back inside.</p><p>"Ready for the longest road trip ever?" Prompto asked,taking shotgun as he always did.</p><p>"Yeah,I can't wait to get out there and Hike it out,wheres out first stop Iggy?" </p><p>The driver typed something the GPS with nimble and quick fingers,"Our first stop is a rather luxurious spot, Galdin Quay on the coast side,its also where the boats lead to altissia,a beautiful city on water,its also part of the Niflheim Empire"</p><p>"Ohhh fancy! So we get to eat over priced fish?" Prompto asked as they drove out of the gates. The city traffic was light as they quickly made their way to the boarder. To be frank,Noctis was bit excited! He really had never been past the boarders before,let alone to start his own training.</p><p>"Yeah sounds excit'en,now if you'scues me,Ima n-" he let out a massive yawn that spread through the car and in the blink of an eye Noctis was out.</p><p>"Man he sleeps alot"</p><p>"Yeah,Hey pass me a marker"</p><p>"For what?" Argentina asked patting Ignis down for a pen he knew always kept with him somewhere. </p><p>"To draw on his face duh" scribbling the fancy pen on his hand to get the ink going Gladio leaned over and was ready to scribble all over the younger princes face only for the pen to be lifted out of his finger and tossed towrds Ignis,who caught it without looking. </p><p>"Your no fun Pryna"</p><p>"Es! Espeon!" She purred under the finger that roughly scratched under her chin.</p><p>"Good girl,Pry" Noctis cheesed,grinning from corner to corner.</p><p>"You got me this time,but don't think this won't happen again,I'm going to draw a dick on your body one day"</p><p>"Well I mean Im already looking at one soooo"</p><p>"Ah,Here you go Gladio," a small Green bottle was tossed to him,Amicitia looked at it with narrowed eyebrows.</p><p>"Iggy-what is this-"</p><p>"A heal for that burn" They came across another green light as the border grew closer and closer.</p><p>"Damn,not even five minuets in the car and Gladio has already lost his wig"</p><p>"All of you suck" he responded with a grin.</p><p>Soon they were crossing the boarder and were making their way across the country side. Ignis rolled the roof down,letting everyone bask in the suns heat. Prompto rested his arms on the window, letting one dangle. He could see heards of ponytas race across the rough and dry plains. No one really said anything,it was a peaceful kind of silence,one that he could just sit and bask in.</p><p>Prompto wasn't sure how long they'd been driving,but it was long enough for his butt to start going numb and his leg to start feeling like static and shifting sand. In his lap Neen was on her back snoozing away as he rubbed her belly,he'd taken alot of pictures.</p><p>In the distance,he could see a gas station getting closer and closer,"hey Iggy,Can we make a quick stop? I'm thristy!"</p><p>"Yeah,my throat is bone dry"</p><p>"And I'v got a taste for something salty,could really go for some pretzels"</p><p>"Well isn't eveyone lively this afteroon,I suppose a small break is in order" pulling over into an old looking gas station with a giant fake Sharpedo sitting onto of the roof, Ignis pulled up into the gas pump.</p><p>"Ohhhh man my cheeks feel like sand!" Prompto groaned, streching his legs and arms with Neen mimicking him.</p><p>There was a small resteraunt and garage along with a store,now where to go first? He'd seen Gladio head twords the resteraunt and Ignis run inside the store while Noctis pumped the gas.</p><p>"Trike!" Looking down Prompto could see a small green electric dog sniff at his ankle.</p><p>"Hey there little guy,you from around here? What the-?" Next to it sat a small wrench that looked like it belonged to that guy he saw working under the hood of some car when they first pulled up.</p><p>"Strike! Where did you take my wrench?! I need that!" A woman yelled from the garage. The small Eletrike picked up the metal tool and brought it back to its owner. A blond  woman wearing a yellow jacket, red sports bra and short blue jeans appeared covered in dirt from the ground and car fluids,Her white boots were surprisingly clean unlike the sharp shooters mind.</p><p>She looked like something out of a sexy playboy Magazine!</p><p>'Don't look down don't look down,come on Prompto you are a member of the royal guard! Boobs are nothing campared to what you've seen!'</p><p>"Is that your Eletrike? He's very friendly!" The lady leaded down to pick up her stolen tool.</p><p>"Id rekon he's a bit too friendly, names Cindy! I don't remeber seeing you round these parts,you a traveler?" She held out her gloved hand for him to shake.</p><p>"Just Me'n the boys going off for some training Names- yeow!" She almost crushed his hand! "That is some serious grip! Do you work out?"</p><p>She laughed, "your funnier than mauratis in a barrel! What'd you say yer name was again?"</p><p>"Prompto,nice to me you, and this," he held up Neen, "is my eevee! Neen!"</p><p>"Nee! Nee!" The little normal type greeted.</p><p>"Hi there cuite pie! I dont know if anyones told you this but you too look alike!" </p><p>It was true,when Prompto first found Neen rooting through his dumpster she had very short fur on the top of her head,now after years of having her, the top of her heads fur had grown! she had bangs and a side sweep to match his own hairstyle and he never once took it to get it styled!</p><p>"Say thank you ma'am!" Prompto said,speaking for his eevee.</p><p>"Hey cindy! Your parts came in!" Syd yelled from his lawn chair,A Pelipper landed on its resting post,on its shoulders sat a bag with a small box in it.</p><p>"Hope to see yah later handsome!" Making sure she was out of ear shot Prompto let out a sigh.</p><p>"Oh god she's hot"</p><p>"Ohhhhh is somebody falling in love?" Noctis teased,he was sitting in the back of the Regaila,arm proper up on the back and his chin resting in his hand along with an evil smile to match.</p><p>"Shh! Shut up! I don't even know her for real!" He shoved noctis so hard that the prince ended up with his back on the car floor and his feet sticking stright up,laughing all the while at his friends embarrassment.</p><p>"I'm going to fart on you!" He whisper yelled, climbing over the car door and  sitting onto top of Noctis chest.</p><p>"Wait! Prompto! Im sorry!"</p><p>"Its too late,your majesty!" He pinned the darker mans hands down to the cars floor.</p><p>"Prompto,dude,bro,homie! Chocobutt! "</p><p>"Nicknames wont save you now hngh!" He fake grimaced, he wasnt really going to fart on him. </p><p>"NOOO!!" He started bucking and even tried tickling the blonds armpit,which worked until Prompto decided to just flop ontop of him completely, crushing his arms together.</p><p>"Prompto, please don't suffocate the prince" Ignis asked politely with an arm full of ebony and snacks.</p><p>"Oh did you get me anything?!" Prompto asked,ignoring Noctis in favor of something salty or sweet! Ignis climbed into the drivers side and placed all the ebony down.</p><p>"So you just going to crack open a cold one with the bois,but not share? Articuno would be proud-Ack!" Ignis threw a small box pockey the the younger blonds face, "you treat me so wrong you know that?"</p><p>"Abuse with love~" scientia leaned on the steering wheel,sipping the only thing worth living for, next to his pokemon and Noctis that is.</p><p>"Im still down here you know"</p><p>"Die"  the sound if a pokeball exploding open reminded Prompto that Noctis did indeed have a physic type, "oh" and that Pryna would use said abilies to lift him and Noctis up and into their proper seats.

</p><p>"You ladies ready to hit the road?" </p><p>"Just waiting on you Gladio"</p><p>Ah yes,big man Gladio had finally came back from that restaurant next to the shop. Climbing in Gladio dug through his take out box and munched on some perfectly salted fries. A princly hand leaned over and stole a few.</p><p>"Oh yeah,The men in black are back on the road!"</p><p>Ignis pulled out of Hammerhead and continued on twords the ocean,as they drove closer to their destination; Noctis dosed off again and dreamed of reeling in giant Magikarps and ChinChous.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Off to a rocky start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A pack of dogs vs four men and a farmer<br/>Things arent always what they seem<br/>Living out in the country is interesting</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2: Off to a rocky start</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Look at those guys! Iggy what were they called again? They originated from Johto right?" Prompto pointed to large heard of lomg necked pokemon</p><p> </p><p>Ignis glanced to the left "Those would be Girafarig,and your right,they did come from Johto,how they ended up here I haven't the slightest"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! You wanna know something cool about them bzzt!" Swiss yelled from the radio,hurting everyones ears. Ignis swiftly cut it off,looking rather irritated, "Rude! Bzzt! Anyways Blondy, according to Moogle these pokemon have two brains!" Swiss explained,squeezing out of the radio and back into Ignis phone.</p><p> </p><p>"Really? Where's the other one? In the tail?"</p><p> </p><p>"You guessed it bzzt! Its got a tiny brain in its tail,not that it actually does anything, but its still a cool fact bzzt!"</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds like someone I know" Noctis glanced at Gladio,who closed his book and threatened to smack the prince, "Easy big guy,I'm just playing!"</p><p> </p><p>"Humph" was all he said before leaning his head back and going to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>"....hey um,Iggy?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes?</p><p> </p><p>"I gotta go" Green eyes flicked over to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Already? We've only been on the road for fifteen minutes!"</p><p> </p><p>"I know but Look!" He pulled out the map cindy had given to them as a parting gift, "there's a gas station and inn down this road! We can make a pit stop there!"</p><p> </p><p>"You and your small bladder,But I suppose we can make a small pit stop" After all, It wasn't like they had a real destination so it didnt really matter. </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, I think I drunk too much Sprite,Im starting to break out" he ran a finger over his cheek,yeah there was definitely a few bumps that weren't there this morning,he'd habe to cut back on drinks.</p><p> </p><p>Stopping at a red light Ignis grabbed Promptos face and turned left to right, "hm,I have a cream for that if you'd like"</p><p> </p><p>"Is that why your face looks so clean now?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll give you some later,make sure you remind me, ah here we are" in the nearing distance Prompto could see a small town.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah,Bathroom time!" He grinned as they pulled up near the Inn. Climbing out of the car he released his team out for their own bathroom break.</p><p> </p><p>"Ok Cloud,Veen go potty!" He shooed them into the small pokemon sized bathroom while he went into the humans.</p><p> </p><p>"We in galdin quay already?" Gladio groaned putting his book over eyes. He opened the car door and did a couple of squats and lunges, "damn stiff body" he rolled his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Noctis looked over at Gladio,who was leaning on the cars door,waiting for Prompto to come out of the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey" Noctis said.</p><p> </p><p>"Hm? What?" Gladio looked up from his toe touches to find the crown prince holding his hands up above his head like a five year old.</p><p> </p><p>"Upsie"</p><p> </p><p>"What are you? Five?"</p><p> </p><p>"Upsie mother fucker!!" Noctis yelled,slapping Gladios book on the car floor with a stupid grin on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"You watch your god damn mouth! There are children present!" The older man pointed to Prompto who was windmilling his wet hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Who? Me!? Are we taking about?"</p><p> </p><p>"Princess here is being a baby"</p><p> </p><p>"Dude,just pick me up" Gladios brown eye twiched.</p><p> </p><p>"You asked for it princess!" Grabbing Noct by the back of the shirt he flipped him upside down and held him by the ankle.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh shit! Gladio put me down!" He just wanted to moved from place the place,not get strung up like a pináta!!</p><p> </p><p>"No way! You asked for this!" He started swinging him.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh Noct,I didn't think you actually had any!" Prompto ran his gloved hand over the princed abbs, he always did there were there,that you just couldn't see them,good to know Noct wasn't a liar.</p><p> </p><p>Gladio dropped a pokeball on the ground, "Ok King, Give Noctty some love!"</p><p> </p><p>"Runt!"</p><p> </p><p>"No! King! Down! Down boy! Pryna!" The young princes pokeball exploded open. His Espeon used her psychic prowess to lift everyone off the ground,Including Ignis and the Regaila.</p><p> </p><p>"Noctis! Put the car down!" Scientia yelled,the last thing they needed was to push the car back to Hammer head.</p><p> </p><p>"Pryna,put the car down,Gently please" </p><p> </p><p>"Peon~" listening to her masters orders the lavender furred pokemon put their car down.</p><p> </p><p>"This is why we can cant have nice things," Ignis fixed his glasses back on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Gladio started it!"</p><p> </p><p>"You just can't handle a little rough housing" He could see that smug grin on his shields face.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh bullshit! I almost drowned in Drool!"</p><p> </p><p>"Prompto,have ever told you how much you dont make me want to slam my head in a wall?"</p><p> </p><p>"All the time"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey,You know what we haven't done in a while?" Amicitia asked, knocking King over playfully.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Prompto responded,pulling out a small comb to run through Veens fur.</p><p> </p><p>"Have a pokemon battle"</p><p> </p><p>"Do we really gave the funds for that?" Ignis wiped the dust off his glasses</p><p> </p><p>"Oh man,it has been a long time since we've battled!" Promptos Eevee pawed at his leg,wanting to be picked up, "but we dont have any revives,and it costs money,that we dont have,to heal them"</p><p> </p><p>"So? Lets stick around here for a little while,take care of some small jobs,do a little labor and lets rake in the dough!" Gladio roughed up Kings face,playing with him, "after all,we've got no where to go in a hurry"</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds like a good idea to me,'sides,my legs feel like sand" </p><p> </p><p>Ignis turned the Regaila off and pocketed the keys, "well if evergone seems so on board,I'll follow you lead,Noct" and so just like that,the prince and his guards entered the old crows nest.</p><p> </p><p>"So what should we get? Something small or big?" Prompto sat down with Veen in his lap,looking at the menu.</p><p> </p><p>"We get," Gladio snatched the menu from the youngest hands, "a job first,then we pig out"</p><p> </p><p>"Aw"</p><p> </p><p>"Lets see,here on! Says they got a Houndour problem farther out in the rockey area,been taking down farmers merch and attacking farms"</p><p> </p><p>"Theres a small Caterpie outbreak,some farmers are having issues with them chewing all the crops"</p><p> </p><p>Gladio looked at Argentum, "do you really want to spend hours moving worms around all day? I thought you hated bugs?"</p><p> </p><p>Prompto turned around in his seat,"well most bug types scare me but Caterpies and Kakunas are ok cause they dont really move,Beedrills on the other hand can get the strap"</p><p> </p><p>"I know how you feel," Noctis hated bugs just as much as his friend did, "they're overly agressive,not to mention those huge ass stingers"</p><p> </p><p>"hmm theres an escort mission,a farmer needs his truck guraded from the pack" Ignis hummed for a moment, "we could do both,Gladio and Noct take care of the houndours"</p><p> </p><p>"Ohhhh,I like that! But are we going to have to put them down? Like down down?" Prompto turned to the tipsters, he didn't like killing pokemon, but sometimes it had to be done thankfully he'd never had to do it himself. </p><p> </p><p>"A shower of attacks should scare them off,if they know their lives are in danger they wont be so eager to come back here" Ignis thought about how many houndours were in a pack and if they would even had enough power points to fight them all off.</p><p> </p><p>"Well if you boys do decide to take on that mission, you'll be given health items to fight off those blasted dogs" the tipsters came back,setting a small tray of fries out, "I can tell yall are new out here, this one's the house"</p><p> </p><p>"Ok now we have to do this, you guys ready?" Argentum asked,mouth full of freshly fried Fries.</p><p> </p><p>"It would keep us well stocked for atleast a few weeks"</p><p> </p><p>"All right,All right! Lets go then,gotta get back before my hourly nap" Noctis yawned which made Gladio yawn as well.</p><p> </p><p>"Ok sleeping beauty,lets go hunting!" Excited for the chance to give King a real challange Amicitia scooped the prince and the photographer up and rushed them out the door.</p><p> </p><p>Gladio didn't really consider himself a 'violent' person per say but even he couldn't contain his excitment! Dropping the two in the car Ignis buckled up and typed in the farmers location in the GPS.</p><p> </p><p>"Be sure to keep some burn heals on you at all times,Swiss,lets go" ignis shook the ghost and eletric type out of the radio.</p><p> </p><p>"On it, bzzt!"</p><p> </p><p>"You ready Veen?! Let me see your war face!" Prompto cheered,it was important to get yourself pumped up before a battle!</p><p> </p><p>"Veeeeeeen!" She bared her fangs,fur up on end and claws out she was ready for a fight.</p><p> </p><p>"Atta girl! Ok cloud! Your turn!" His wooloo popped from its pokeball,ready to fight per her trainers orders!</p><p> </p><p>"You guys ready for this? I can see the farm up ahead!" In the nearing distance a white pick up truck sat running. Gladio and Noctis left the car,leaving the two blonds to watch the goods and the person inside. </p><p> </p><p>"Yall sure your ready? These fire spewing bastards'r tough!" Their client asked,once he left the farm those damn duel types would be on them like white on rice!</p><p> </p><p>"We assure you Mr.Baker,we're ready,right Prompto?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hell y- I mean yes Sir! Veen and Cloud are on your side!" Ignis gave him a curt nod,while they were still in Sharpedo head Ignis had told him to watch what he said,less there were more 'Syds' in the country.</p><p> </p><p>"Thats well'n good son but your Wooloo is due for a shav'en,come back to the farm and I'll give'er a free shave! welp! Lets get truck'en! Pebble? Lets get to work!" A red eyed Golem sat up from the back of the truck,giant rocks at its side as the farmer pulled off leaving the Prince and shield alone.</p><p> </p><p>In the setting suns distance they could hear the howl of Houndours!</p><p> </p><p>"That sounds like our cue King! You too Fury!" Next to Gladio stood his powerful rock and fighting types. An overly excited Tyrunt and his very agressive Machop.</p><p> </p><p>"Pryna,Umbra-" Noctis Yawned, "-You know what to do" his two Eeveelutions stood ready.</p><p> </p><p>"Breon!" Noctis narrowed his eyes,looks like they were here.</p><p> </p><p>"Ready to get those muscles moving big guy?" He could see a giant cloud of dust moving their way.</p><p> </p><p>"What these old things?" The dogs quickly came into view and slammed directly into Espeon and Umbreons forfield.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah those old things! Get a move on!" The prince grinned,he loved bantering with his shield.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright Fury,King! Lets got bust some heads!" Pryna opened a small circle for some of the dogs to enter.</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome to hell you little shits! Fury,have at'em" even with them being out numbered Gladio watched with crossed arms and a big ass smile on his face as he watched his pokemon go off. Fury picked up two dogs and slammed them onto the ground,ouch. That was one of the many reasons Gladio didn't bring Fury out much,he was mean and agressive as hell! The damn thing would fight itself if it could! But he made for one hell of a sparing partner! "Hey,how you holding up over there?"</p><p> </p><p>The forcefield his pokemon had put up was a technique passed down the lucian blood line. Apperently when bonded completely with a Physic type the trainer could use said physics ablilty to put up force fields or teleport! Although it made the prince very sleepy afterwards.</p><p> </p><p>" yeah! 'M doing'aight! Just gotta-" another loud and long yawn, "-gotta stay focused you know? Umbra,used shadow ball on the left! So what about you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not even making a sweat! Furys been itching to punch something but Look" Gladio pointed to the rest of the dogs,they'd backed away from the forcefield and went around them, "shit they're probably going after the truck!" Putting his hands over his eyes he watched as the pack split up to chase after the Truck,he hoped Ignis and Prompto would be fine. The hounds could be- " Hey! King! Come back here! You've got burns all over you!" But of course his little dinosaur was too excited to actually listen too him.Sigh! Such is the life of a trainer.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Hey Iggy? Do dust storms normally show up around here?" The two were closely tailing the farmer.</p><p> </p><p>"Dust storms?" Ignis checked the rear view mirror and tsked, "looks like they've caught up, Swiss,Ajna your up" Ignis Rotom left his phone,floating next to him while his small Ralts peeked over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Ok Veen,get ready to use swift,Cloud if they get too close use some thunder Got it?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Eevee!" </p><p> </p><p>"Marwoo!" </p><p> </p><p>With two pokemon on either side of the car the Dogs began to catch up,spitting fireballs at the tires. Lucky for them,the entire car itself was made to withstand pokemon attacks,small puffs of fire that wouldn't even bother the radio! Thats just how protective the Princes steed was!</p><p> </p><p>"Ok Veen,use swift! Cloud use thunder shock!" A volly of yellows stars covered in electricity flew behind the car,tripping up and knocking out the low leveled dogs but something didn't feel right. Why did a wooloo,home to Galar only,know thunder shock? Wooloo was a pure normal type, and Ignis doubted Prompto knew where to buy those old TMs while they were in Hammerlocke,he'd have to dig into it later.</p><p> </p><p>"Dour!" One of them had gotten close to drivers side, enough to launch a fire ball at his face! Ignis glared at the sudden brightness,damn things were smart! He shielded his face from the flamethrower,lucky for him this Houndour was alot weaker than the others but it still hurt alot,just his luck!</p><p> </p><p>"Swiss,use helping hand on Ajna, now Ajna use disarming voice" with a boosted attack the female ralts sent several blasts of fairy type moves,knocking back most of the pack on his side, "how are you fairing Prompto?" Scientia pulled open a burn heal which got ride of most of the burn but as he said before,burns from a Houndour lasted alot longer.</p><p> </p><p>"Running low on health but we should be fine! Hey,isnt that the-WOAH!" the farmers truck came to a stop making Ignis slam on the breaks,he immedently pulled the roof up over their heads.</p><p> </p><p>"Apologies for the sudden stop,Good sir!? Why have we stopped?!" Ignis cracked the window down. Mr.baker had gotten out of his car,Golem at his side as he was quickly surrounded by what few hounds didn't get k.oed.</p><p> </p><p>"There he is,the bastard thats been leading this damn pack!" </p><p> </p><p>"Iggy!? What the hell is that?!" In the center of the street stood the leader of the pack, a giant Houndoom! It was about half the size of the Regailas hood and with it the dog brought more reinforcements. Way too many for just the three of them to take on!</p><p> </p><p>"That my dear,would a Giant Houndoom,and by the size of it,I'd have to say its the leader" behind them more houndours slipped from the shadows,effectively circling them in! "I knew they were smart but I didn't think they'd be this intelligent!"</p><p> </p><p>"You boys holding up in there?" Mr.Baker yelled,his overalls covered in dirt and soot from fire burning so close to him! "Don't you city boys worry'bout a thing! I know exactly what I'm doing,pebble! You ready for this show down?" The red eyed rock type barked in excitment.</p><p> </p><p>"Ok thank arceus they've got a plan" Argentum sighed,resting his back on the seat.</p><p> </p><p>"I'd never think you'd grown into something like this,got you a pack'n everything!" Mr.baker gave a smirk that reached his brown eyes, "but you of all critters know that no one messes with my farm'n gets away with it! Hope you ready for a quick shake city boys! Pebble use Magnitude!"</p><p> </p><p>And with that simple command the ground started to shake violently,this was a magnitude level 10! Prompto himself had never known his body could feel like literal jello.</p><p> </p><p>Ajna,Cloud and Veen were all knocked out, except Swiss and its levitate ability,cheeky bastard. </p><p> </p><p>But a few moments later the shaking stopped,although Prompto could feel his eyes vibrating still he buried his head into Cloud static covered wool to regain visual balance, if that was thing.</p><p> </p><p>"Iggy,is it over?"</p><p> </p><p>"I think so,lift your leg please,thank you, " his glasses had just about jumped off his face during the quake, "is Mr.Baker all right?" The windows of the car were covered in dirt,she'd need a good washing after this. </p><p> </p><p>Stepping outside into the very dusty air Swiss and Ignis stepped over the many unconscious Houndours, "Mr.Baker? Are you all right?" </p><p> </p><p>A shadowy figure slowly came twords him, "Wooohweee! Nothing relaxes the body like a good Earthquake! How you city boys hold'en up?" Mr.Baker wiped the sweat off his brow with his blue truckers hat,in his left hand he clutched an ultra ball.</p><p> </p><p>"I wouldn't call shaking my entire nervous system like a can of Soda 'relaxing' " Prompto legs were still shaking just as bad as ignis,although the former tried not to show it.</p><p> </p><p>"Noodle legged city boys,how about I let yall bunk on my farm for a few days? I can give you that sheering I promised that funky look'en wooloo of yours" the farmer grabbed a bag out of the truck, "some'em to keep your energy up"</p><p> </p><p>"Ohh I'v never tried these before!" In the blonds hand sat a blue Oran berry,in the city they couldn't really get their hands on fruit like this,splitting the fruit into halfs he offered one half to his swirly eyed Eevee and Wooloo. It would have to suffice until they had a reviveal herb or something similar. </p><p> </p><p>"Come on then city boys,its getting dark,Bellas probably got dinner ready,yall dont mind pot pie do you?" The gray and brown haired farmer jumped into his truck as the Houndours started to wake.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! What do we do about these guys?!"</p><p> </p><p>"they ain't a threat no more,got their pack leader in here," he flashed an ultra ball at the two, "they know whos call'en the shots now lets get gone!" With that he climbed into the drivers side and made a beeline striaght for his house.</p><p> </p><p>"Sooo are we still getting paied or what?" Prompto held Veen in his arms and put Cloud back in her ball.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh im sure he'll be able to compensate us some how"</p><p> </p><p>The drive back was slow due to all the unconscious Houndours lying on the road. By the time the farm came into view the moon had already risen and a single house light could be seen. Pulling up on the side of the wooden home. Mr.Baker wiped his feet on the mat,along with his Golem and pressing inward.</p><p> </p><p>"Bella Im back! Brought two extra mouths to feed too!"</p><p> </p><p>Sitting in the old fashion living room was Noctis,asleep with his head on Gladios lap along with Pryna and Umbra resting on his chest while Gladio was reading another book,using Nocts face as an arm rest.</p><p> </p><p>"I see you two have made yourselves at home" Ignis placed his boots by the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Hm? Oh your back,thought the dogs got you" Gladio glanced up from his book and placed next to the lamp desk.</p><p> </p><p>"Hm? More guest? Harley! Why didn't you tell me earlier! Come on in boys,make sure you wash your hands good! Bathrooms in the back" a white curly haired lady said,she looked anything but a 'feeble old lady' she had a strong but sweet look on her face as she shooded the two off.</p><p> </p><p>"Well,Gentlemen first" Ignis opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Why thank you good sir" Prompto grinned,He had shooed veen upfront to chill with the others while they quickly freshened up. By the time they were done Mr.Bake had already gone and gotten the revival herbs from the storage along with his sheers and a stool.</p><p> </p><p>"Y'all need some healing for your pokemon? Iv got just the thing! Revivi pie!" Bella smiled,petting the eevee on the head as she made her back into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>"Might I offer my services Ma'am?" Ignis offered,it would be rude not to.</p><p> </p><p>"Why of course you can! Come on in sweetheart!" Ignis followed her into the small kitchen. Pans had already been set out along with the revival herb,vegtables and meat.</p><p> </p><p>"All right city boy,come help this old man out in the garage"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes sir!" Following the man to the back of the house Prompto brought his tired Wooloo out.</p><p> </p><p>"Whats all that clumped up on its rear?" Mr.Baker pointed to the large lump of wool on her back.</p><p> </p><p>"Im not too sure myself,I tried getting it looked at but none of the doctors could tell me whats wrong!"</p><p> </p><p>"Pah, them city doctors dont know nothing'bout taking care of these critters!" Digging his sheers into the whiteish browish wool he snipped away revealing deep blue skin, "what the- boy,just where did you get this 'wooloo'?"</p><p> </p><p>"Cloud? I got her from Galar,I feed her some of my sandwhich and she tried following me home," he patted the top of Clouds head and was met with a powerful static shock! "Ow hey!"</p><p> </p><p>"Maywoo!"</p><p> </p><p>"Mmm shock,messed up fur and blue skin?" He trimmed around the ears of the 'wooloo' and was met with something hard, "boy this here is a Mareep! Not a Wooloo" another few minutes of shaving and most of the fur around its head was gone revealing two lovely yellow and black smooth round horns.</p><p> </p><p>"No way!" He started digging around for his phone,took a picture of clouds head and sent it to google and sure enough images of Mareeps showed up.</p><p> </p><p>"Must have gotten mixed in with a wooloo herd and mimiced the mother,you go on in city boy,I'll bring her in once im done"</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you Mr. Baker,be good cloud,ill bring you something to eat" and with that he vanished back into the house where several freshly baked Reviv pies were waiting.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah,I was just about to come get you," he placed a small slice of the pie in a dish for Veen and two small saucers for Ajna and Swiss, "Here you are"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh thanks! Im so freaking hungry! Thanks Miss.Bella!" He made a quick trip back to the garage and placed the food and a water dish in front of his sheep, "good girl" when he came back Ignis had all ready sat down watching an old balck and white show called the 'andy griffon show' he knew that whistling anywhere!</p><p> </p><p>"So then,where are you boys heading to next?"</p><p> </p><p>"Galdin quay,right cooking mama?" Looks like Gladio had finally finished his book.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh sorry to interrupt but I just found out something crazy! Guys,turns out my wooloo isnt a wooloo, Its a Mareep! Isn't that cool!"</p><p> </p><p>Blond eyebrows rose, "how on earth did we miss that?"</p><p> </p><p>"I know! But isn't it cool! Come here cloud!" And there she was,in all her blue skin glory,with a long tail to match too!</p><p> </p><p>"Dont they always have a static charge in the fur? You'll need some gloves" Gladio started patting Nocts face,trying to get him to wake up.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah Promptos whole life is a lie, I know" ah he has arisen!</p><p> </p><p>"So you've been awake this whole time?! I let you sleep on my lap!" Gladio lifted his legs like a ramp and let the prince roll off his legs and onto the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"Must you treat me like dirt? Hello Veen" the eevee licked his face before he sat up.</p><p> </p><p>"Well you city boys are welcome to stay the night! This old body is tired as hell,night Bella" he popped his fingers and walked off twords the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>"I'v got some blankets and pillows for you boys" Bella said opening a small closet door and handing out thick quilts for everyone.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks Miss.Bella"</p><p> </p><p>"Anytime boys,good night!" And with that they were left to themselves.</p><p> </p><p>"Sooooo,how was everyones day?"  Prompto asked,setting up his spot next to Ignis while Noctis booted Gladio from his spot on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>"Well I for one am exhausted,he head kinda hurts from Pyrnas ability but I can tell She's gotten stronger"</p><p> </p><p>"King actually looks tried for once so thats a change and Fury looks mildly annoyed instead of 'one wrong move and I break your finger' so thats cool" </p><p> </p><p>"Ah nice,what about you cooking mama?"</p><p> </p><p>"I have to wash the car in the morning and fix breakfast then- oof!" Prompto smacked the advisor in the face with his pillow.</p><p> </p><p>"None of that boring shit"</p><p> </p><p>"Fine then,Im going to sleep" and he said what he ment,two minutes later into closed eyes and soft breathing everyone was out cold.</p><p> </p><p>In the distance, howls of dogs could be heard in the dead of night. Day two of their road trip complete</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>